


The Eye of History

by Avaari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: for the people, events, and stories whose tales survived to become known in history





	The Eye of History

 

**THE EYE OF HISTORY:**  for the people, events, and stories whose tales survived to become known in history 

> **I.**   _lin-manuel miranda_  - HISTORY HAS ITS EYES ON YOU |  **II.**   _blackmore’s night_  - CATHERINE HOWARD’S FATE |  **III.**   _stan rogers_  - NORTHWEST PASSAGE |  **IV.**   _corb lund_  - HORSE SOLDIER, HORSE SOLDIER |  **V.**   _regina spektor_  - OEDIPUS |  **VI.**   _cousin marnie_  - CAIN |  **VII.**   _stan rogers_  - BLUENOSE |  **VIII.**   _susanne sundfør_  - ROME |  **IX.**   _bastille_  - ICARUS |  **X.**   _great big sea_  - RECRUITING SARGEANT |  **XI.**   _bastille_  - POMPEII |  **XII.**   _lin-manuel miranda_  - WHO LIVES, WHO DIES, WHO TELLS YOUR STORY


End file.
